


Un(Known) Future

by HollowRosewood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But lenas vague so, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pharah Just Wants Answers, Post-Recall, Tracer Knows Too Much, can be read as romantic or platonic, voicelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowRosewood/pseuds/HollowRosewood
Summary: “You know Lena…” She started, glancing up at the girl before her. Hazel eyes were locked on, Tracer’s full attention on the Helix agent. “You are incredibly lucky. Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being a part of Overwatch- I always wanted the chance to fight for what they stood for, to wear the patch as my own.”Fareeha watched as Lena tilted her head to the side, could see the small and almost knowing smile form on the Brits face as the hazel eyes softened into something unreadable, “Maybe you’ll still get your chance! Who knows what the future holds?”__There are words ringing in Fareeha’s head, a simple statement that hasn’t gone away for years. Then the recall comes and she knows it can’t just be a coincidence.





	Un(Known) Future

The last time Fareeha Amari had seen the ex-pilot and ex-overwatch agent had been before her recent deployment with Helix security. The Egyptian had made a point to visit her friend, knowing that Lena had a tendency to get lonely if she was kept idle for too long- though Fareeha should have known better than to think Tracer would keep idle at all. The girl was an enigma, from her time-jumping abilities to her outgoing personality, it was almost impossible not to find some sort of inspiration in the pilot. It was impossible not to feel some sort of adoration for her either.

Lena had been ecstatic to hear from Fareeha, accepting her invitation for coffee without hesitation- responding with a few of her own quips and giggles. When the pilot arrived at the coffee shop where Fareeha had patiently waited, it was as if the girl had single handedly changed the whole atmosphere. Her bright smile, the way she laughed, her presence almost demanded attention and it wasn’t the accelerator that did it. It was her, it was Lena, the girl that time forgot always had a way in making sure that she was remembered. 

The conversation had come easy enough, it always did when Tracer was involved, words and stories passing between the two agents as if they had been friends for eternity. Fareeha was almost surprised by how warm and welcoming it was to be around the speedster, how easy and relaxed she felt during their time. The Egyptian woman leaned back in her seat, the topic of Overwatch once again making their way into their discussion as it always seemed to do at one point or another, 

“You know Lena…” She started, glancing up at the girl before her. Hazel eyes were locked on, Tracer’s full attention on the Helix agent. “You are incredibly lucky. Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being a part of Overwatch- I always wanted the chance to fight for what they stood for, to wear the patch as my own.” 

Fareeha watched as Lena tilted her head to the side, could see the small and almost knowing smile form on the Brits face as the hazel eyes softened into something unreadable, “Maybe you’ll still get your chance! Who knows what the future holds?”

 

The memory appeared in Pharah’s mind once more, years later, as she stared down at the signal sent from the Watchpoint: Gibraltar base. The agent had sat in her home, cleaning through some old boxes before her mothers computer, that had been shut down since she passed, powered on. The yes or no option hovered before her, Winstons message ringing in her ears and that's when Lena’s words from so long ago came back at full force. Words that she had once scoffed aside, dismissed like a teasing joke- one that she was so accustomed to from the speedster and yet… 

Fareeha knew, after the fall of Overwatch, after the whole system collapsed onto itself that Tracer, little Lena, was wrong. That she would never get her chance like the Brit seemed to promise and the idea had made her bitter and angry. Her mother had denied her, time and time again, despite how she proved herself. Time and time again her mother would scold her for trying, telling her she was too young and naive to get involved into a massive organization like Overwatch. Then her own mother made a phone call and the little 18 year old English brat was recruited into Overwatch after a failed test flight.

She knew it wasn’t that simple and had regrets about those thoughts the moment she had actually met Tracer for the first time. Though those bitter feelings had turned towards her mother, leaving them in an argument that never got the chance the settle.

Her mother had died before they could talk it through.

And now.. now she was receiving a call- no, her mother was receiving a call- from Overwatch, the organization that had long since dissolved and had been deemed illegal. But she had watched the video, the message Winston had risked his life to send out- and she had seen the action around her. Fareeha had seen how things were so much worse than what they were when Overwatch has collapsed, and the governments have turned a blind and useless eye.

She had thought that everything was over, that the chance was a long and distant dream never to come true, but time had proved her wrong. This recall had shown that despite its collapse, despite its legality, Overwatch was still a needed force in the world. With Lena’s words echoing in her mind, she couldn’t help but ask herself...

 

Was this her chance? Was this it?

If it was her chance, then she would be a fool not to take it. Though still an agent at Helix security, Pharah knew that if Overwatch was willing to put a chance on her then she needed to do the same. She also needed more information, more details, to know just what this new goal was aside from “fighting the bad guys”, she wanted to know the direction that Winston was willing to take this organization and whether he would better it for the good of the world. Surely, the gorilla could not have just sent out the recall without a clear plan in mind, right?

 

Come to find out, that’s exactly what he did. She learned this when she set her first step in Gibraltar and Winston had smiled sheepishly at her, embarrassed. Despite her eye roll and the slight flare of irritation, the Egyptian couldn’t help but laugh lightly. There was an understanding in just what he was trying to do, she could see the path that he was willing to take and for that she respected it. He was adamant about getting everyone together, excusing his admittedly brash decision by saying that once others had arrived and that the people who were willing to put in the work began to show, things would fall into place. 

 

Of course he was right. 

Within a few months the point was buzzing with energy, from old and new friends. Genji had brought along a member of the Shambali, the monk was a quiet and friendly being but she had heard some of his more teasing commentary. Even Hanzo Shimada, Genji’s brother, had somehow been pulled into the forming organization that was Overwatch. Reinhardt had returned, a man she was more than grateful to see, along with Brigitte Lindholm. There was a promise of Torbjorn returning, who was rumored to be wandering around with a friendly Bastion unit. Though through all of these returners, there was only one person that she had kept locked in her sights.

Lena Oxton, a few years older from when they last spoke, was still a sight to behold. The girl thrived off of the people she called family, clearly in her element as she blinked across the room and through the hustle and bustle of the crowd. She’s bright, bubbly, surrounded by friends that she would sacrifice everything for and those who would do the same for her. By some miracle Pharah managed to snatch the speedy girl, grabbing her arm as she walked past and pulled her into a corner. She was greeted by a bright grin and a tight hug, nothing surprising from the Brit but Pharah had too many questions to allow herself to be blinded by the sunny smile. The words, the questions, have been screaming at her in her mind and she needed an answer, she needed the truth. 

Fareeha placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders and pushed away from her hug, holding her at arms length and grip tight. She had to stop herself from loosening her grip at the sudden pout that took over Tracer’s features, knowing that her questions needed to be answered first before she could lose herself in the blinding light of reunification.

“Did you know?” Fareeha asked, her voice low. Tracer cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion and Pharah huffed. There was no way this girl didn’t know what she was talking about, no way that Lena couldn’t remember. Thinking back on the look of the girls face from when they had last spoke, the aged glaze and aura that seemed to come from the pilot- Fareeha should have known sooner. When Lena continued to give her a look of confusion, the Egyptian made a point to pull her out of the room and into a desolate hall. The two moved farther away from the door and once they reached the center, Pharah finally released her. 

“Did you know?” She asked again, louder this time. More defiant. “All those years ago. When I asked you- you told me that nobody knew what the future held but... but you do. You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” 

Lena was quiet for a moment, watching Pharah with her brown doe eyes blown wide and sparkling with a playful curiosity, a smirk dancing across pink lips before she eventually gave a little shrug.

“I can’t say.” The time traveler told the Egyptian. “I knew you’d get your chance.. but it’s up to you after that.”

“But you knew- about all of this? The fall of Overwatch-?”

“Fareeha.” Lena started, the gaze hardening for only a moment and defensive barriers on the verge of rising. Her tone was one of warning, the look sharp before she relaxed again with a heavy sigh. The accusation of knowing about the fall did not settle well with the pilot, and for good reason. “I knew as much as I had seen- but all of those worlds may not have been true. May not be true. Just because I’ve been in the future, doesn’t mean the future can’t be altered now. I was following the course of time as it would have been but things have changed-“

“But you saw it-“ Fareeha cut through. 

“I don’t know what I saw.” Lena snapped back, tongue sharp. Time was such a sensitive subject to her, something she walked a fine line across. “I don’t know if what I saw was the truth- and if it was, it’s not like I can say anything of the sort. I’m sorry Fareeha, I know the information you’re looking for- but the keys to the future are a dangerous thing. Believe me, I wouldn’t want them if they weren’t forced on me.” 

There was a frown from Fareeha, the Egyptian woman taking a step back and away from the other and looking down to the ground. She should’ve known that Lena wouldn’t be able give her the answers she longed for- hell, she didn’t even know what sort of answer she was looking for. There was a small shift in front of her, her hands being held by fingers much smaller and softer than hers. A small glance up revealed the pilot had taken a step closer, a little smile and a small squeeze to Fareehas’ hands meant to be a form of comfort. 

“I wish I could give you the answer you’re looking for Fareeha, I wish I could give you that comfort… You aren’t mad at me, are you?” Lena asked, a question that the Egyptian woman could only shake her head and smile at. It was nearly impossible to ever truly stay mad at the little sunspot, the girl far too friendly for her own good. 

“No, I’m not.. And I’m sorry.” Fareeha apologized. For bringing up the past, for assuming that Lena would have all of the answers despite not ever wanting to have them in the first place. She was reassured by Lena’s laugh, a bright and joyous thing. The pilot then slowly released Fareehas hands from hers and began stepping away, moving back to the flux of people in the next room. A glance was sent back towards Fareeha, wild hair bouncing a bit with each step and her head was thrown back in yet another laugh. Her eyes sparked knowingly once more, as straightforward yet elusive as always, 

“Besides- the future isn’t in my hands. It’s in yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a small drabble based on the quoted voice line, because it really makes me think of what Tracer would have known about the future or even the past. The idea of time travel definitely brings up a lot of... questions. I’m not saying she knows everything, but it’s defiantly a headcannon of mine that she’s seen shit.


End file.
